Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication is becoming more widespread as the technology matures and is starting to be used in new areas. Recently, public safety officials (e.g. police, firefighters, paramedics) have shown growing interests in using LTE as their main communication tool. However, current versions of LTE however only work under network coverage, which may be a limitation for many public safety situations.